doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Notable NPCs
People of the Free Wind * Yesutei Qatun - considered to be a Ogedei Illkhunid, or Void of the Empty Wind. This is a title bestowed upon barbarians who no longer are welcome within the traditional barbarian clans. Since her exile, she has formed the 'Free People who Follow the Wind' into a loose Clan. A Lawful society, without many rules, laws or regulations. The People of the Free Wind sort of go with the flow on things. Disputes are handled internally with Yesutei's word as law. There is a positivity to the clan if a hap hazard way of life. * Naran Geral - A Dragoon for Yesutei, she is a member of the Frozen Wind. An elite band of body guards and warriors. Five feet seven inches in height she is swift and muscular fighting with spear and javelin. Dark of hair and eyes she is also the wife to Tomor Boneclaw of the Sky Bears. She left the clan in the Ajinai Luvsan Zhavhani or 'The Whispers of the Beautiful Dream', as she feels she is following the true leaders of the Sky Bears and not a false chief. Fey * Sylvester Ostweiler- Is an Owlfey Memory Merchant. Sylvester rarely travels in the Prime Material plane and when he does it is often in disguise. Rarely seen without his companion Sir Pennelton Pemerbrooke, who is his assistant in all things. He bids his shop in the Shadow Court and trades and barters memories from beings both mortal and immortal. He trades these goods at faires and court often for amusement to the Fey nobles. He is pledged to the Queen of Night and Magic and has ties to Elssandra, the Moonlit King's Grand Daughter. * Maple -A local(Ulrok) fey of the northern forest, called as The Wonder by creatures of the forest. This fey has been encountered as both a male and female. Not much is known of this fey except it's known protection of the forest. Being seen with many large creatures, such as sheep. * Dame Rowena Mornwynd - Dame Rowena Mornwynd of House Frostrose, Warden of the Sylrian Tower on the Lake of Dreams. She is pale with skin like the driven snow, her dark almost midnight hair is a stark contrast. A long sword is belted at the waist and on her left arm is a buckler made of stag horns and her right hand rests on her sword with a sense of ease. * Velayn Soulsorrow - Velayn Soulsorrow of House Fettershade, Keeper of Kerhern's Secret, Lady of Candles and Handmaiden of Thorns. She wears elfen greens of the forest. Her long hair in an elaborate braid and a long intertwining staff is held in one hand. Her skin is also as pale as the moon light only marked in the ways of fey magic. Shadows pool around her eyes and her staff is normally glowing. * Sir Oberfest the Green - Sir Oberfest the Green of House Rivenwood is a knight in green armor and wears a green tabard. The knight’s verdant “armor” seems alive and is covered in bright greenleaves and vines, his helmet is crowned with withies. He's carries a long sword won at the Snow Queen's Court during a tourney and is an expert jouster with few equals. He considers non-fey and non-elves to be beneath his skill in arms of tournies. He is attended by a squire. He is a Champion for the River King. DM's Note: Any final blow dealt to Sir Oberfest will strike his head clean off. The knight will call for his squire or ask another to bring it to his body for reattachment. He is not a being of flesh but of vines, wood and flowers. * Flaxseed Thornwalker - '''Flaxseed Thornwalker of House Briarwood, Esquire. Flaxseed is Sir Oberfest's current squire and wears a bowl cut of straw blonde hair, and only slightly pointed ears betrays his half-elf heritage. He wears a bright green tabard with a thorn crown. * '''Ziyara - Ziyara is a rammed horned elfen maid with a wide flat brow is the proprietor. She wears a corset dress the color of grass and leaf greens with spring vines as she has flat almond eyes the color of hazel. Her fingers are long and her nails well manicured. She like to flash very wide toothy smiles. She owns a market stall often found in the Aspen Ladies Faire and sells mundane 'mortal' items. * James - 'A human with thick, long, dark, curly or wavey hair. He has a horse grin and is gentlemanly and well manner. A seaman by trade, he prefers the fashion of the high courts, the color scarlet and always has a rapier belted at his side. Shoes are a particular interest of his and a highly polish pair, usually in black are worn. He is an expert duelist and refers to himself as 'the steel handed stingray.' * '''Marquess Nimurae - '''A rising fey noble she is the daughter of Mayvara Vycanis and Orein Frostrose of House Fettershade. Out of favor with the Queen of Night and Magic, she has courted the favor of the Moonlit King in Winter as a work around. She seeks lands in the Feywild and wishes to establish a court for half fey like herself. * '''Ambertan the Dark Sorcerer -' A fey merchant would deals with selling three questions with your own soul, Ambertan is a scoundrel and an opportunist. Currently, he is supporting Marquess Nimurae in hopes he can find a permanent courtly station. Ambertan also deals in unique magic items but will only deal for them if he knows the story behind them. He is partnered with a gnomish illusionist named Knoah Boahdi. * '''Knoah Boahdi - Ambertan's Partner in business. Often acts as a servant or lesser to build Ambertan up and to slip into places where servants can go and no body notices. * Orelliar - '''A fey merchant located in the Aspen Ladies Faire. World * '''Tsvara Kitsovir - '''A female Lygran bard from Sopara. Like many of her people Tsvara as the colroing of a tiger. Orange fur with balck and white highlight. Almond yellow cat eyes and a tail that normally dances about. Her instrument of choice is the Lute and she is skilled in History and Bardic craft. Tsvara is well traveled and will sell her information for coin. She perfers Inns and Taverns to other locals and can be found working about the Mirrored Sea region. * '''Captain Hank Stag of The Centennial Hawk * First Mate Sir Winnifred Chomolosky of The Centennnial Hawk * City of Ulrok, NPCs * Erasti NPCs Historical * Historic NPCs